Myra's Story
by Diva'sDream
Summary: “Life was so simple back before Livia showed up. There was not a care in the world, it seemed. But that’s all changed now. Livia is Rome’s champion, and she has destroyed everything my people and I hold dear now…” Chpt. 5 is UP! YAY!
1. Chpt 1: Prologue

Myra's Story  
  
By: Diva'sDream  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own "Xena" or any of the characters on it. I do, however, own some of the characters in this particular story, including Myra, the main character.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Category: Angst/Drama  
  
Summary: "Life was so simple back before Livia showed up. There was not a care in the world, it seemed. But that's all changed now. Livia is Rome's champion, and she has destroyed everything my people and I hold dear now..."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Life was so simple back before Livia showed up. There was not a care in the world, it seemed. But that's all changed now. Livia is Rome's champion, and she has destroyed everything my people and I hold dear now. She attacked our home village or Adelaide almost nine years ago and took us prisoner while she was at it. She took us out of Greece and sold us as slaves, breaking up the village, spreading us, as well as others like us, all around Italy. And all of this just because we were followers of Eli.  
  
I remember the last time I saw my family. We had stopped in Sicily and Livia had found some wealthy people in the city. She convinced them to by some slaves. And, to my utter despair, they chose and bought my mother, father, and little sister, the only people I had left. Everyone else had been sold.  
  
I still remember how my two-year-old sister, desperate to not have me taken away from her, yelled, "Myra!" and clung to my side, and me to her, until Livia pried her tiny hands from around my waist and handed her over to the other people, and then backhanded me across the face, causing me to fall to the ground.  
  
My mother tried to get to me, as did my father. But a member of Livia's army made them stay where they were. And then, we left and I was lead away from my family, me staring after them longingly, the tears streaming down my face.  
  
That was almost nine years ago, when I was only five. I'm fourteen now, and still a slave. And guess who owns me! Livia always told me that she was doing me a great favor by taking me in herself and that I should be thankful to her. But, how could I ever be thankful to her for what she did to me, to my family and my people? How could I ever be happy knowing that she is the cause of the hell I live in today?  
  
And yes, my life is hell, my own personal hell. With the way I'm treated and the conditions under which I live, it's no wonder why. Livia is awful towards me. I've become her favorite person to torment, her own personal punching bag as she sometimes calls me.  
  
Yes, she beats me. But in her mind, I deserve no less. I guess it got this way because when I first became her slave, I was disobedient, not yet understanding the concept of having to do what I was told when I was told to do it. But, oh well, shit happens.  
  
My name is Myra, and this is my story...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter one. So, what'd ya think? Good? Not good? No flames please, but still please R&R. Chapter two coming soon... 


	2. Chpt 2: My Life

Okay...I hope you guys liked the first chapter. The idea just came to me while watching "Xena" one day and I decided to write it down and see what happens—I don't know why, it just did. Well, anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy! !!!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 2: My Life  
  
"Myra! Get down here now, you little runt!" Livia's frightful yell of anger awakes me from my sleep with a start. I sigh in exasperation and then hurry upstairs from my small, damp, and cold room in the cellar, noticing that I have overslept again and am probably in serious trouble with her.  
  
It seems nowadays that the only time I'm ever at peace and get a moment to myself is when I'm asleep. It's the only time I can go without ever having a care in the world, when I'm relaxed and free. Now I'm not exactly comfortable, but I'm free.  
  
Well, except for last night. Last night was actually different from what my nights are usually like. Ya see, last night I had the dream again. The one reoccurring dream that doesn't happen often. But, when it does, it's like what little I have left of my world has come crashing down at my feet.  
  
It's the one dream I always have about what happened so long ago—about the day that Adelaide was attacked and my people and I were taken prisoner by Livia and her army, only to later be sold into slavery. Gosh, I remember that day like it was yesterday...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
It was early in the morning and I was still asleep. But I soon awoke at hearing all the screaming. The next thing I knew, my mother, Carlene, came running into the room that I shared with my younger sister, Marina, and scooped me up in her arms just as my father, Elliot, came in and did the same with my sister. "C'mon children! We've gotta get outta here now!" my mother panted, clearly out of breath from running so much.  
  
I can't even imagine how frightful and confusing this must've been for Marina. Why, my little sister was only a two-year-old at the time. She started crying almost immediately, sensing that something was definitely wrong. My father held her close as we were rushed out the door.  
  
As soon as we were out of the house, we started running. Everything was taking place so fast—I hardly knew what was happening. All I knew for sure was that we were in serious danger, and that we needed to get out of their in a hurry. Even at the age of five, I still knew that this would be a life- changing experience. I buried my face into my mother's shoulder, not wanted to see anything.  
  
We were almost out of the village when all of a sudden my mother fell to the ground, taking me with her. I felt something surround me and I knew that something was wrong. I lifted my head up and noticed that we were caught in a net, all four of us. My parents struggled to get away but it was no use. We were captured. That's when I first saw her—the one woman who would soon destroy my life and be the cause of all my suffering.  
  
"Take them away," she told the two soldiers that were with her. "I should get a pretty good price for them. Yeah, I think they'll make pretty good slaves to those who can pay for them."  
  
"Yes Livia," the men said, nodding their heads in respect. And, with that, she turned and left, leaving us to our fate. Everything else up until the point where my family was sold, leaving me behind to deal with Livia all by myself, is a blur.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
But now at least that's over for this morning—back to my regular routine of literally working all day until late at night, and then not sleeping well at all when I'm finally given the chance. But hey, that's my life—if you could even call it a life.  
  
As I reach the doorway to the dining room, I quickly put on my usual look of submission—lowering my gaze to the floor and quickly becoming frightened of her as I do every time I have to face her—at noticing my mistress, Livia, Champion of Rome, sitting at the long table, her face showing me that she is already irritated this morning. Considering how early it is, that's gotta be some sort of record for her.  
  
Oh yes, she is definitely angry with me for oversleeping. I was supposed to be up a half an hour ago and to have her breakfast ready by now, but, unfortunately for me, I only woke up about a minute ago. Ummmm...oops!  
  
I slowly and cautiously walk into the room and approach Livia. "Y-yes, M- Mistress?" I reply timidly, stuttering on my words as I curtsy in respect, not daring to look her in the eye unless she tells me to for fear of what I know is to come next. It's is never good news for me when things like this happen. They usually end with me getting beaten. That's how it's always been, and that's how I fear it always shall be.  
  
Livia slowly and menacingly turns her head in my direction. "Where the hell is my breakfast?" she growls at me, clearly not in the mood for any of my slip-ups today, which I'm quite known for.  
  
"P-please forgive me, Mistress. I-I overslept. I'm s-sorry," I plea with her, only succeeding in making her even more pissed off. She just sits there and glares at me for a second. Then, before I can react, she stands up and grabs me by the collar, lifting me up off my feet.  
  
"Can't you do anything right, you little runt?!" she hisses at me, her grip on my collar so tight that it is almost choking me. I snap my eyes shut in an instant. I try and keep my composure, but it's so hard! She hates it when I cry, just absolutely detests it. I silently pray that Livia won't make me look at her. If I have to look into those cold, merciless eyes of hers, I know I'm gonna lose it.  
  
"Please! Please f-forgive me, Mistress! I had a-a rough night last night! I- I'm exhausted!" I beg her, trembling now, my heart beginning to pound in my chest as my respiration rate increases. 'Please don't let her beat me!' I plead silently to no one in particular.  
  
She shakes me violently. "Look at me!" she orders, her tone of voice full of rage. I have no choice. I lift up my head, looking Livia straight in the eye. I begin to tremble even more. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and a lump catch in my throat. I silently beg them not to fall, but it is of no use.  
  
The tears run down my cheeks as a sob escapes me before I can restrain it. "Shut up! You know it annoys me when you whine and cry like that!" she yells, her temper flaring. "I said shut up!" I try and calm myself down. The next thing I know, she throws me to the ground. "Now go and fetch me my breakfast! And then do your chores! I'll deal with you later!" she commands me, kicking me hard in the side.  
  
I try my best not to cry out in pain at this. I stand up slowly. I jump as Livia suddenly yells, "Now! Move!" She gestures as though she were about to backhand me, her hand flying up. At seeing this, I run as fast as I can out of the room for fear that it wasn't a bluff. It probably wouldn't have been if I'd stayed where I was.  
  
And so, I do as I'm told. I make Livia her breakfast, and then go about my daily chores as usual, afraid of what Livia was going to do to me after I finish and praying that she'll have forgotten before them. Although, in the back of my mind, I know that she is not going to forget and will be waiting for me when I finish my chores, her hands balled into tight fists as usual... 


	3. Chpt 3: Aiva

Hey! I hope you guys liked chapter two. It took me a while to figure out where I was gonna take the story from there. But now I know exactly what's gonna happen in the story. Thanks to CatWomen88 for the inspiration for this story. You always did have the best ideas. Well...so without further ado, here's chapter three. Enjoy! !!!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 3: Aiva  
  
It's early afternoon. I have just finished cleaning all of the windows in the entire building. Livia tells me to go to the marketplace to buy some more food for the week. (Thank the gods!) And, of course, I gladly get out of there as fast as I can; anything to get me out of that place I'm forced to call my home; and certainly anything to get me away from Livia for a while.  
  
I walk the streets of Rome, the people all around looking at me as though I'm an insect they that want desperately to squish into oblivion, which is probably what they think of me as. They all know who I am. They all know I am a follower of Eli. And they all know that I'm now a slave belonging to Livia.  
  
So, basically, they all think that, just because of all these factors, that they're better than me. When I was younger, I used to say to myself, "What right do they have to think such things of me? How dare they!"  
  
...But oh well, not anymore. Nowadays, like I give a damn what those people think of me. They've never actually met me personally. They certainly don't really know me. They don't know what I'm like, or what kind of person I am. So what should I care if they look down on me because of my background? Screw them!  
  
Anyways, so, I buy what I need to get from the marketplace and turn to head back 'home', when I all of a sudden see a familiar face in the crowd of people. The person quickly walks up to me and gives me a hug. "Aiva, how are you?" I ask her, actually smiling for once, which isn't very common with me.  
  
"Fine. I'm doing just fine. And how about you, Myra? Is Livia in one of her moods again?" she replies to me, taking notice of the bruise that has formed on my elbow from when Livia threw me to the ground this morning.  
  
"Oh yeah! Big time," I say to her, laughing.  
  
Aiva is the one person in this world who understands me, who takes notice of me and cares about my well being, as well as what I think. She's the only friend I've got, and what a great friend she is, always helping me when I'm having a problem and other things like that.  
  
She's the one I go to when I'm upset or hurt by what Livia does to me, both physically hurt and emotionally. It's just that, some of the things she says to my face tends to get to me. And when this happens, I just go off when I'm able to and find Aiva. She is my sanctuary, my confidant, my friend.  
  
Thank the gods she's back in town! The week that she's been gone has been a nightmare. Without her around, Livia just thought that she could do anything she wanted towards me. See, when Aiva's around, Livia doesn't get the chance to go too far on me. Aiva usually always shows up and gets me out of there.  
  
That's one of the perks to all three of us living in the same building; if someone screams, everyone else is gonna here. And, when it comes to Aiva, she'll come and get me the hell away from Livia before she can do any serious harm to me.  
  
That totally sucks for Livia but like I give a damn. I'm not the one with a different reason to be angry with practically everybody I see pretty much every five minutes or so. What should I care?  
  
We all live in the palace along with Octavius. It's just that our rooms are all in different wings of the palace. Livia stays in the east wing of the palace, Aiva in the west wing, Octavius in the south wing, and me in the cellar, which is near the north wing anyway. It's not really my favorite choice of residence but...ya know. Anyways...  
  
"What happened this time?" Aiva sighs, putting an emphasis on the word 'this'. So, I tell her about what happened this morning as we both walk back to the palace. Boy, is Livia ever gonna be surprised to learn that Aiva's back in town! They absolutely hate each other. They can't stand to be in the same room without starting a major argument about one thing or another. This oughtta be fun!  
  
"Are you kidding me? You overslept again?" she laughs as we walk in the door, this time putting an emphasis on the word 'again'.  
  
"Yup, and I don't really think Livia's too happy about it," I reply, showing off my signature mocking sneer. "As usual, she completely went mental on me, but I think she had other things to do this morning. She told me that she was gonna 'deal with me later'. And you know what that means coming from her." I lead the way up the stairs to the main entrance hall, both of us laughing the whole way there.  
  
"Yeah? Well, not while I'm around. Ya know I can't help you when she starts out, but I'm definitely gonna get her away from you if it gets out of hand again, which, believe me, it probably will knowing Livia," she says.  
  
I nod in agreement as we start back towards the palace. I sigh in dismay at thinking of what was to come...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
It's really late and I've finally finished all of my chores. I was about to go to sleep, but I can here Livia's angry yell now, that booming "Myra! I know you're through you're your daily chores, so come in here now!"  
  
That angry voice always stops me dead in my tracks. I can here her moving around in the other room now as I walk towards it. I want so bad not to go in, but I haven't got a choice. It'll only get worse if I don't do as I'm told now. So, I ignore my suddenly very strong urge to just run back to the cellar, and continue towards where Livia awaits me; from the sound of it, she's boiling mad.  
  
"There you are," she says angrily as slowly and cautiously I walk into the room. The first thing I notice now is that Livia, just as I had suspected, has her hands balled into tight fists as usual. Boy, did I call that one or what?! 'Course, I know her like the back of my hand now so that is hardly a surprising aspect. "Come here," Livia orders me fiercely, her menacing eyes flashing right at me.  
  
I hang my head as I do as I'm told, walking up to her and standing in front of her so that she is now towering over me. I stare at her shadow on the ground before me, not even daring look up at her unless she tells me to. All is completely silent for a few seconds; even though it is so quiet, it's oh so deafening. I can hardly bear it as I stand there, awaiting the fate that Livia has planned for me this night.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Well, I told you that it was probably gonna get outta hand, and I looks like I was right. "Note to self: Find some way to prevent oversleeping...for good," I think to myself as I sit on the pile of rags in the corner of the cellar that I'm forced to call my bed, looking over the new wounds that now cover my body.  
  
Livia has beaten me again. It went on for fifteen minutes until she grabbed a baton lying on the table in front of us to hit me with so as to give her fists a rest, only to be stopped in mid-strike by Aiva, who took me out of the room then. "That's enough, Livia," she'd said to my mistress as she guided me out of the room gently by my shoulders, making sure I was safely on my corner of the cellar before returning to her room for the night.  
  
I sigh as I think about the look that Livia had fixed upon Aiva as we left, that look of complete hatred and spite that she always has when she sees her, thinking glumly at the fact that they used to be friends. Aiva's story is a long and confusing one indeed, and I still remember the day she told me everything, confiding in me all the deepest and darkest secrets that she's held inside for a long, long, long time...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter; I just got back from vacation. Well, anyways...chapter 4 coming soon! Hope you like it, and hope you don't get confused with it. If you have any questions, plz feel free to ask me. Just, as always, NO flames plz. I'm doing the best I can here. Well...C ya later! 


	4. Chpt 4: Aiva's Tale

A/N: I know this chapter took a looooooooooong while to get up—sorry guys. I have been really busy. Plus, I just wasn't sure at all how to word a lot of this stuff. Well, it's here now. So, enjoy chpt. 4!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4: Aiva's Tale

I remember that day so clearly. It was around three years ago, when Aiva and Livia's relationship first started to go bad. I had just finished sweeping the entire palace and I was getting ready to do the windows. But before I got very far, Aiva stopped me and said, "Hey, I need someone to talk to for a sec. If you don't mind, could you come with me for a while?" I nodded my head yes and followed Aiva to her room.

She closed and locked the door behind us and told me that I could sit down on her bed if I wanted to. I gladly agreed and sat down. Aiva then sat down beside me and began to speak. "Well, listen, there's something I need to talk to somebody about. I really don't feel like talking to Livia right now, and Octavius didn't help at all."

"Well, you can tell me," I told her, smiling sweetly, although still a bit uneasy at the fact that someone of way, way higher status than me asked to talk to me about something that I'd normally be told that I had no business knowing. I mean, if anyone else had found out that Aiva, a fellow champion of Rome besides Livia, came to a slave so she could talk to that slave about her problems, there would certainly be big trouble! (This was before Aiva and I became, well, "friends" is what I guess you could call us.)

"Okay," Aiva finally said after a long pause, "here it is. Well, first of all, I should tell you that Aiva is not my birth name. My birth name is Hope. Aiva's just what everyone calls me 'cause either they don't know who I really am or they're trying to keep it a secret. Basically, only two people really know who I am, and that's Octavius and Livia—"

"Hm! Octavius…They all call him such a great man to all living things, and yet he barely knows I exist! Some great man he is!" (I couldn't help myself! I was angry with him at the time for seeing Livia beat the shit out of me a few days ago, and just walking on by without so much as a sympathetic look.)

"Oh will you give that a rest, you little runt?! What could he have done? That would of caused all hell to break loose in this palace between him and Livia!"

"You do it all the time, Aiva!"

"Well that's different! I have no reason to want to stay on good terms with that woman and do it only to annoy her! Plus, sometimes, I actually take pity on you and sorta even like you! That is, except when you're attitude takes over!"

Whoa, hang on a second! Did she just call me a—"Runt?!" (Yeah, I know. kind of a delayed reaction right there, huh?)

"Yes! Runt!"

I sighed, trying to calm myself down as I glared at her. "Okay, ya know what?! What the fuck ever; I don't give a shit what you think of me! Just get on with you're damn story already, will ya?!" (Holy crap! I _still_ can't believe that I even _dared_ to talk to a person as high in rank as Aiva like that!)

And, let me tell you right now, Aiva looked about ready to strangle me at the moment. "Well alright then…See, when I was born, I was taken away from my birth mother by the gods so I would be safe. If I hadn't been hidden for all these years, I would probably either be dead…or evil, because of who my father was. The gods were afraid that, had I stayed with my birth mother after I was born, my father might've tried to take me away from her and raise me himself. If that had happened, I would've been evil, raised only to destroy life and conquer nations. And possibly…destroy all of the other gods."

"Other?" I interrupted her suddenly. I was barely comprehending any of this, and that one little word made it even harder.

Aiva's eyes widened a little bit. She instantly caught her mistake. "Oops! …Oh, well, I guess I might as well tell you… Myra, I'm not fully human. I'm only half mortal. And, I'm also…half god… Just like Hercules, only without the super strength. I do have powers though…

"I can move things with my mind…I'm telekinetic. And, I can make flowers and other plants like that bloom and come to life. I can also tell what people are thinking just by their emotions, because I can feel people's emotions, even when they're trying to hide them. And, well, there's one more power I possess. Ever wonder how I seem to get to where I want to go so fast?"

I nodded in response, unable to do much else at the moment. I wasn't quite sure yet of what to think about all of this. I mean, here was this normal-seeming girl dressed in normal Roman attire as she always is, save for when she's fighting with her Amazon sisters, telling me that she was a god! (And, yes, she _was_ raised in an Amazon tribe, as well as in the Roman Empire, and was actually considered to be both an Amazon _and_ a Roman. How screwed up is that?!)

"Well…" Aiva said. And then, she suddenly snapped her fingers and disappeared just as dozens of rose petals swirled up around her. I stood up then and looked around, amazed at what I had just witnessed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I know, that was kinda short, but I did that for story purposes. Again, sorry this took so long to do. I've been very busy. Anyway, I'll get started on chapter 5 right away. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Bye!


	5. Chpt 5: Much Has Changed Since Then

A/N: Yay! Chapter 5! It took me a looooooong while to figure out how to word all of this, so enjoy people!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5: Much Has Changed Since Then

"Turn around, Myra," I suddenly heard from behind me. I turned around and looked behind me to see none other than Aiva, just standing there as if she's been there all along and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. With a smile she walked back over to me and took her seat on her bed, as did I.

"So you really _are_ half god!" I gasped, extremely surprised as well as still a tad confused.

Aiva sighed in frustration. "Yes, you little half-wit."

"Will you just stop with the insult for now, Bitch?!"

Aiva glared at me for a few seconds in complete anger. Then, she simply dismissed my insult with a role of her eyes and continued with her story. "Anyway, so I was taken by the gods to live with the Amazons. Artemis is the one who took me to the Amazon queen. For some reason, Artemis has always felt close to me. I don't know why. So, the queen of the Amazons became my mother.

"A few months after adopting me, my mother fell in love with a Roman. They thought they could never be together though, until Caesar found out and blessed their union. He liked the Roman man, saying that he saw himself in the man's eyes. I was still a baby then, so this man became a father to me. My mother wanted me to be raised in the Amazon tribe, though, as well as the Roman Empire. Technically, I _lived_ with my fellow sister Amazons, but I visited Rome frequently.

"When I was growing up, I decided that I wanted to fight, so I was trained by both the Amazons and the Romans. As you already know, I was also practically raised with Octavius. His adoptive father, Caesar, and my father were best friends and fellow warriors, so then we became best friends in turn, able to tell each other everything. And it's because of that little fact that Octavius knows who I am…" She trailed off there and I knew what she was thinking.

Smiling slyly, I ventured to ask, "You like Octavius, don't you? I mean, as more than a friend."

Aiva blushed for a second before answering, "Yes, I do. Actually, I think I love him—have for a few years now." …

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I think back on that day, I think about how much has changed since then. Since that little discussion, Aiva and I have started to get along a little better than we did back then. Well, I mean, sure, occasionally we'll have an argument and end up cursing each other out but… Ya know. Thankfully, nothing really bad ever happens to either of us as a consequence, except if Livia finds out that I'd disrespected someone of higher rank than myself. Then, I end up getting in _big_ trouble.

Aiva's mother, the Queen of the Amazons, was killed a few years back. Livia promised she wouldn't do anything to Aiva's tribe, even though Livia hated Amazons for some unknown reason. Some people don't understand why she went back on her word and did, but I do. What's there to understand? Livia is a monster, and shouldn't be expected to be able to do something as honorable as keeping a promise.

Livia went back on her word regardless, however, of what everyone else expected of her. She took her army to Aiva's village and attacked. She only ordered her men not to kill anyone because she wanted to sell them all as slaves. She did so, only after having a major fight with the Queen of the Amazons, Oceanna, and killed her.

Aiva took the news pretty hard. It took her a month, but she did get over it and then, with the help of Octavius, she bought them, as an anonymous source. She hid them after that, so Livia could never harm them again. Since her mother was dead, the title of Amazon Queen was given to her. She still visits them often, although I'm the only one who knows about it. Neither Livia nor Octavius know anything on the whereabouts of her tribe.

Octavius let Aiva move in with him and Livia after her mother died, so he could help his friend out, much to the aggravation of Livia. So, she now lives with us, and so does her father, who is currently ill and is unexpected to live much longer.

Ya know, Livia and Aiva used to be friends, but Aiva has hated Livia ever since that event. Most of the Roman people nowadays hate Livia for what she did to Aiva and her tribe and don't want her as their empress. They have all seen that Livia doesn't care about anybody—not the Amazons, not the people of Rome, nobody. She only cares about herself and her needs.

But, unfortunately, the words of the Roman people don't mean a thing. It's Octavius who makes the decisions, and he still likes Livia. Although, he's been contemplating about it for a while, since he does listen to the people and what they say to some degree. He's been having the slightest second thoughts about marrying her, but they're not enough to totally convince him not to.

The gods still check up on Aiva periodically, as they always have, just to make sure she hasn't turned evil. That's how I've gotten to meet a lot of the Gods of Olympus. You should've seen me the first time I met Athena. I was young and didn't know any better, so played the "20 questions game" with her.

The goddess gave me a death glare, letting me know that she was definitely getting annoyed. "Anyway," Aiva interrupted us, and directed Athena's attention to herself, which, knowing Athena, was probably a good thing. Other than Athena, I've met Aphrodite, Strife, Hera, Artemis, Aries, and even Zeus himself one time.

Aries…Hm! He tried to seduce Aiva once, but he ended up choosing Livia over Aiva because Livia is more vicious, while Aiva—well…at least she's nowhere near as bad as Livia. Aries is still quite fond of Aiva, though. I can tell. He told me once that, if Aiva asked him, he'd pick Aiva over Livia. But, oh well, I guess that won't happen.

Yup, a lot has happened since Aiva confided in me her secret. A lot has changed. But one thing still remains the same. Aiva still loves Octavius, although the man is completely oblivious to that fact…

…………Oh my! I've just been hit with a brilliant idea, one that may change all of our lives—for the better…………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhh! The mystery! What is Myra, that devious little girl thinking up this time? Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. So, until next time! See ya!


End file.
